The Mark
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru? Well we're about to find out.


Disclaimer: Not mine

Summery: Which one is Hikaru and which one it Kaoru? Well, we are about to find out.

**The Mark**

"Which one is Hikaru and which one it Kaoru?"

"This one is Hikaru…?"

"Boo wrong."

"Which one is Hikaru and which one it Kaoru?"

"This one is Kaoru…?"

"Boo wrong." Again and again the twins would trick groups of girls that went to school together with them since elementary.

"Which one is Hikaru and which one it Kaoru?"

"Hikaru is on the right and Kaoru is on the left."

"Boo wrong."

"I'm not wrong this time, I wish you would stop playing games like that." The twin's mother huffed and continued to work. Weekly they would get her force really to play the same game For the most part she would get it right. Even when the brothers wore each other clothes or when they spoke their mother could tell who was who.

But the indecent where they dyed their hair or covered up their banks and only spoke at the same time around her they would use it to her disadvantage. To put it bluntly she was fed up, as a mother she didn't want her boys to make them trick her into not knowing which son was which. Though all they want was for someone to know who was who no matter what they did.

Gripping the fabric of her new idea for a design of a shirt she was going to teach her twins a lesson. The only thing they were doing was hurting themselves when no one could tell.

---

Beep Beep!

Beep Beep!

Hikaru's hand slammed down on the alarm clock; probably making a very large blue and black bruise. "Hikaru…" The older brother grunted and pulled the covers over his head. "Ok ok I'll give you a few minutes but your going to miss having a bath with me…Not motivated I see." Yawning Kaoru placed his bear feet on the cold ground and stood wobbling a little. The Hitachiin brothers were not morning people.

Cold bath water waited for the twins and immediately awoke Kaoru to bathe. A half an our later Kaoru walked back into their bedroom to see the other copper haired twin under the covers still asleep. "It's your turn."

Groaning the older twin slumped into the bath awake as soon as the ice cold water hit his heated skin. Kaoru dried and dressed walking over to the walk in closet to grab a comb.

From inside the adjacent bathroom amber eyes popped opened when he heard a scream. "Kaoru?! What's wrong?!" He ran into the bedroom naked, dripping wet and worried.

"My face! My face…!" While looking at his brother's reflection he noticed his own.

"My face!!" His screams along with Kaoru's echoed though the halls of their large house. Their mother who was sleeping peacefully awoke with a sudden jolt. Grinning she fell back asleep though the yells for help.

"Should we use mother's makeup…?" Kaoru suggested shyly.

"I'm not wear makeup!"

"It could work…We have before or did you forget?"

"I was trying to forget that."

"If we are to one day take over Mother's fashion business we will have to model female clothing you know."

"The clothing I don't mind it the makeup I hate. The 'beautiful Hitachiin sisters' weren't so beautiful with that crap on our faces."

"I guess."

---

"We are here, Hikaru."

"Yeah." Both devils walked to the third floor music room. Because of the mark on their faces the siblings decided to skip their classes -but not the Host club of course. The other members were curious as to why the Hitachiins were missing since they are never sick.

All heads turned to see the double doors open to revile the twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru, your fac-"

"We know!" They shouted in unison.

"I think out mother was trying to get back at us for all the times we played 'which one is Hikaru' game with her." The younger golden eye twin explained softly. Tamaki laughed on the left cheek of Hikaru's face was a big red capitalize bubble letter of and 'H' and on Kaoru's right cheek was a black large capitalize bubble letter of a 'K.'

"Permanent markers?" Haruhi asked, the letters were just a bit faded from the bath they had this morning.

"I guess we have no choice." The prince reached in his bag for a non permanent marker. He didn't want to blemish his perfect skin after all. He scribbled a 'T' on his left cheek. "Now no one will know." Simultaneous smiles crossed their faces touched by his kindness.

"Thank you!"

"How kind!" Both brothers ran over and hug him.

"Now, now." Tamaki replied with a little laugh. Then Honey grabbed the marker to write on his face as well as Mori's.

"So everyone here has family problems." The female stated writing on her face just like the others.

---

A/N: "Jaa sa douchi ga Hikaru de douchi de Kaoru ga wakaru?" "Well which one is Hikaru, which one is Kaoru do you know?" Pretty sure that correct…?

I'm not to happy with it but oh well I think that their mother marking up their perfect face's because she's mad is awesome idea. XD Anyway REVIEW and forgive errors!


End file.
